Extended Arm
by Kajune
Summary: During his final moments, Broly is given a choice to continue to love Earth, or to leave it as Turles had wanted. When he gives his answer, he comes to realize sadly that he had always loved something else far more than believed. Broly X Turles


**Title** : Extended Arm

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters of DBZ.

**Genre **: Angst / Tragedy

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. Character Death. OOCness.

**Summary** : During his final moments, Broly is given a choice to continue to love Earth, or to leave it as Turles had wanted. When he gives his answer, he comes to realize sadly that he had always loved something else far more than believed. Broly X Turles

* * *

><p>Broly reached out, extended his arm as far as he could. It hurt so much to strain his muscles in doing something it shouldn't be able to do, in its current state. Broken, battered, and nearly in half. The rest of his blood-soaked self can hardly twitch between the rocks that surround him. The rocks of which his back lie on painfully.<p>

His fingers spread out, and between them the sun's light shines through. Seconds later a hand grabs his, and a young man is seen smiling down at him. He is particularly young-looking, though is actually a few years older than himself. In height and strength, however, Broly is superior. The rocks, bruises and smell of fresh blood disappears, and Broly is lifted off from grass and towards the man draped in a white cape.

His hair is disturbingly like another's, his eyes are gleaming evilness as part of their nature. The armor he is wearing is a shade of purple. His soft tail is tight around his waist. It's Turles.

"What do you want with me?" Broly asks, sounding indifferent. He has always acted so cold towards the Goku-look-alike, even after learning to stop seeing him as the former.

Turles's smile widens, sickening the younger Saiyan visibly. He has always enjoyed making him mad, even when it once almost cost him the very beating heart in his chest. "I just want to talk." Wicked, his tone has always been, even now, but something in it, during this moment, sounds like a plea.

Broly turns away, and both know despite this he is going to do whatever the shorter Saiyan wants. If it is a simple conversation, repulsive to him or not, Broly will not outright refuse. It is as if he feels sorry for having caused Turles great trouble during the times they first got to know each other.

Back then, Broly only wanted to kill Turles, opposite from what Turles had wanted himself. The guy had only wanted a talk like he does now.

It's like a magical incident has just occurred, but Broly isn't going to bother questioning the nature as to how he ended up leaning his back against a tree somewhere else with Turles right in front of him. "I wanted to tell you that my ship, it's still working." Broly looks up at the raven-haired, as if to try and read his mind.

"So?" His asks, uncaring.

"You can have it. I have no use for something like that." Turles admits, though he surprises Broly with how he is clearly dumping a ship of his own despite being a collector of such fine masterpieces. Being a space pirate, Turles does steal ships as part of his living.

"Why?" Broly asks again, a little bit more interested in the subject. Little things that go out of order never gain attention, but things that involve one's perspective or moral, does earn Broly's desire to learn more of. He has always found more interest in the ways of people than the things they make.

He even finds himself interesting, but also very hateful.

"If you ever want to leave Earth, you can take it and go to whatever planet you desire." Turles points out, obviously still aware of Broly's slight dislike for the planet he has resided in for a few years, out of desire for peace rather than bloodshed. Turles too has been on Earth, lived there with Broly for sometime. The two got to know each other better this way, but even with that, Broly could barely look at Turles without feeling rather sick.

Turles, on the other hand, could never stop being amused with teasing the legendary one.

"I don't need it." Broly says, turning his head away again. Turles inches closer to the shirtless Saiyan, a smile still on his pale-ish face. Broly will never deny hating that look.

"Earth can never be forever lovely. You will want to use it eventually."

Turles is right. Even now, Broly hopes to maybe one day leave the blue planet in favor of others, possibly ones more worth seeing. However, even if his very own heart is feeling this way to the max, he will never admit it to Turles, let alone borrow one of his discarded ships to fulfill his own wishes. He already feels his shoulders being weighed down by debt.

A brief moment of silence crosses by. The two remain still. Then, Broly shuts his eyes, and makes up his mind. "Is that all?" He will never know just how much he is going to regret saying that. The next, if not the last thing he hears afterwards, is Turles's next question.

"Do you wish to die here then?"

Broly never gave an answer, never looked at Turles in the eye again. However, his mind had made a quick, faint response saying 'it does', and there have been times in which he did prefer to meet his doomsday on this very star of beauty and life. To his dismay and agony, the next thing he sees is not the endless grassy land of an unknown place, but the hole in the earth which was created, by him being sent crashing down, causing a small crater with rocks below.

Pain shoots right through him, suffocating him and reminding his true and current situation. He is still in the hole, beaten and dying, and Turles, had in fact - as he had known long ago - was dead.

His black eyes begin to sting as he remembers clearly, that the Saiyan he once had as a companion, had died months ago, leaving behind the bottom half of his unique tree, where his abandoned ship must be. Turles doesn't want it, because he can't use it. He is nowhere near it anymore.

As those lips had been smiling at him while he stood looking away earlier, Turles's final gesture had also been a smile and an extended arm. He promised at that time to repay Broly for being so nice, and he did so by giving his ship, only if Broly ever chose to leave Earth as Turles had wanted him to. Turles hated Earth, he hated everything about it and, besides himself, there was no one else who truly thought the same.

Broly had a few friends on Earth, animals and humans, but Turles had no one. He came to Earth to visit the only person he seemed to care about, and what he got in return, was a grave on the very sole he had tried to drain away. Turles rebelled, lost, and died.

Broly never showed signs of caring. He never bothered to grab that hand and believe that Turles would try and return victorious from a war. Instead, he turned his back on the person he too cared for, and went back into his house. Never to see Turles in flesh again.

In truth, Broly had cried the moment he learned Turles had left.

And now he cries again, knowing he has disappointed Turles once more.

A few seconds later, his arm gives into the pain, and his breath comes to a halt. His attackers then bury the hole, leaving him to rest in peace on a pile of rocks...

...within the Earth's land. The land he loved more than Turles.

...Or so he believed.

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>


End file.
